1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inkjet head for use in inkjet recording apparatus for ejecting ink onto a recording medium to perform printing thereon.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an inkjet head, ink supplied from an ink tank is distributed from a common ink channel to a plurality of pressure chambers. A pulsed pressure wave is selectively applied to each pressure chamber to change the volume of the pressure chamber. Thus, ink is ejected from a nozzle communicating with the pressure chamber. In that event, there may occur a so-called fluid crosstalk in which vibration generated in the pressure chamber applied with the pulsed pressure wave propagates to another pressure chamber through ink in the common ink channel so as to induce a fluctuation of pressure in the pressure chamber. When a fluctuation of pressure is induced in another pressure chamber due to fluid crosstalk described above, ink ejection properties such as the ink ejection rate, the ink droplet amount, etc. are changed in the pressure chamber where the fluctuation of pressure is induced. Thus, the print quality deteriorates.
Therefore, in order to absorb vibration propagating from each pressure chamber to the common ink channel so as to suppress fluid crosstalk, for example, there has been proposed an inkjet head in which a damper portion made of a thin plate is provided in an upper surface portion or a lower surface portion of the common ink channel (for example, see JP-A-11-309877 (FIG. 4))